disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mice
The Mice are characters in the 1950 Disney animated feature film, Cinderella. They are friends of Cinderella, and are the natural enemies of Lucifer the cat. There are three male mice named Bert, Mert, and Luke and three female mice named Mary, Suzy, and Perla. Bert and Mert are identical twin mice wearing blue shirts and yellow hats. Overall, there are many other mice with unknown names. Appearances ''Cinderella These mice wake up in the morning listening to Cinderella sing "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" as well as helping her dress up for the day. The mice later got some bits of corn for breakfast from Cinderella after Jaq distracts Lucifer so they could reach Cinderella in the garden. Later, Cinderella shows them her mother's old dress, which she plans to redesign as her dress for the ball. When she is called away by her stepfamily for more work that keeps her occupied for the rest of the day, the mice, along with the birds, take over the duty of redesigning the dress (Cinderelly, Cinderelly), which they show to Cinderella at the end of the day. Later, the mice watch in horror and dismay when the Stepsisters destroy Cinderella's dress, and when Cinderella ran out into the garden to weep, two of the mice, Bert and Luke, join Jaq and Gus on trying to console Cinderella. These four mice would later be turned into horses by the Fairy Godmother to take Cinderella to the ball. They return to their mouse forms after the clock strikes twelve at midnight. The next day, after Lady Tremaine locks Cinderella in her room to prevent her from revealing herself as Prince Charming's true love, the mice and the birds fight Lucifer for the key, but they're no match for their mortal enemy. The battle finally ends in victory for them when Bruno arrives and chases Lucifer away. They later cheer for Cinderella when she reveals the other glass slipper to the Grand Duke, proving herself as Prince Charming's true love. At the end of the film, the mice move into the palace and cheer for Cinderella's wedding with Prince Charming. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True The mice help with the Fairy Godmother's stories that set the plot in motion. Jaq, Gus, and Mary had the most prominent role in this film, while the other mice were mainly seen in between each segment, with the exception of a few male mice appearing alongside them in the three shorts. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Jaq and Gus only appear, but the rest of the mice are mentioned by Cinderella, when Cinderella pretends to plan to get rid of them, as part of her strategy to reclaim the Fairy Godmother's wand. Other appearances The mice make occasional appearances in ''House of Mouse alongside Jaq, Gus, and Cinderella. Netizen versions of the mice also appear in Ralph Breaks the Internet. They appear when Cinderella inquires Vanellope von Schweetz's status as a princess when asked if animals could talk to her, Cinderella holding up the mice as examples. The mice, after the princesses take a liking to Vanellope's "gown" (her modern outfit), then use their skills in fashion design to create modern clothing for the ladies. Gallery Trivia *The mice do not appear in the third movie, Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, with the exception of Jaq and Gus. They were nevertheless alluded to in the opening when Cinderella asked the Prince what the mice were doing with her shoes. *Out of all the mice in Cinderella other than Jaq and Gus, Suzy and Perla are the only ones to have made appearances at the Disney theme parks. **They all are seen however in Tokyo Disneyland nighttime spectacular Once Upon a Time, where they spruce up Cinderella's dress. Category:Mice Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Singing characters Category:Disney characters Category:Royalty Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Lovers Category:Horses Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Character groups Category:Males Category:Females Category:Pets Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:TV Animation characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Raw Toonage Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Once Upon a Time characters